Bodi's Life in Snow Mountain/Credits
Here are the credits for ''Bodi's Life in Snow Mountain''. Opening Credits Lionsgate Home Entertainment presents a Reel FX Animation Studios and Mandoo Pictures production in association with NicThic Productions BODI'S LIFE IN SNOW MOUNTAIN Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Tim Maltby and Ash Brannon Screenplay by D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Based on the Graphic Novel Tibetan Rock Dog Created by Zheng Jun Produced by Zheng Jun Amber Wang Joyce Lou Executive Producers Wang Zhongjun Zheng Jun Deng Feng Angela Wu Andrew Yang Wang Zhonglei Jerry Ye Xu Xiaoping Liu Shengyi Tan Fei Chuck Peil Uri Fleming Mike Bundlie Lauren Selig D.A. Nichols Abbey Thickson Music by Michael Tavera Music Supervisor Liza Richardson Edited by Richard Finn Production Designer Elad Tibi Art Directors Christian Schellewald Scott Wills Visual Effects Supervisor Dale Carman Co-Producers Niu Xue Benjamin Gilberg Huang Bin Alonzo Ruvalcaba Associate Producer Richard Zhang Starring the Voice Talents of Luke Wilson Mae Whitman Jorge Garcia J.K. Simmons Ming-Na Wen Sam Elliott and Felix Avitia as the voice of Young Bodi Second Part of the Credits Voice Casting and Dialogue Director Jamie Thomason Head of Story Carolyn Gair Head of Layout John Clark Head of Animation Wesley Mandell Animation Director James Baxter Animation Supervisor Damjan Mitrevski Digital Supervisors David Esneault Scott Peterson Line Producer Nicole Stinn Creative Consultant Genndy Tartakovsky Production Manager Joanna D. Ferguson Sound Designer Tom Myers Casting by Jen Rudin, C.S.A. Cast Additional Voices Stephen Apostolina Kirk Baily Rajia Baroudi Ranjani Brow Steven Blum William Calvert June Christopher Cam Clarke Lara Cody David Cowgill Julie Craig Eddie Frierson Jean Gilpin Kellen Goff Jackie Gonneau Nicholas Guest Jennifer Hale Wendy Hoffmann Danielle Judovits Peter Lavin Ashley Lambert Yuri Lowenthal Caitlin McKenna Scott Menville Colleen O'Shaughnessey Jacqueline Pinol Moira Quirk Al Rodrigo Dennis Singletary Matthew Wolf Story Storyboard Artists Bryan Andrews Ash Brannon Will Finn Paul Rudish Genndy Tartakovsky Joshua Zinman Additional Storyboard Artists Keith Baxter Denise Koyama Phil Langone Oliver Thomas Additional Story Material by D.A. Nicholas James Sharp Will Finn Nicole McMath Script Supervisor Kathy Cavaiola Story Coordinators Vincente DiSanti Kathy Cavaiola Story Editor Tim Hill Editorial First Assistant Editor Lawrence Gan Second Assistant Editor James Brady 2nd Second Assistant Editor Sarah DiSanti Visual Effects Editors Mason Haynes Thorsten Knatz Editorial Production Coordinator Jeffrey Phillips Art Department Art Directors Christian Schellewald Scott Wills Lead Character Designer Craig Kellman Character Designers Matthew Bates James Baxter Additional Character Designer Peter de Sève Visual Development Artists Alexandre Dibione Elise Hathaway Michael Humphries Armand Serrano 3D Visual Development Artists Ravinder Kundi Christina Lee Bin Li Prop Designers David Lee Jake Parker Background Designers Olaf Miller Oliver Tszeng Supervising Art Production Manager Chris Craig Associate Art Production Manager Kat Elliott Reel FX Animation Studios Crew Interstitials CGI Animation by Reel FX Animation Studios Reel FX Executive Producer Kyle Clark Reel FX Digital Producers Angie Parks Griffin Heather M. Drummons Art and Editorial Associate Production Manager Oliver Benavidez Production Manager Sherry Wallace Technical Direction Technical Supervisors Harry Michalakeas Brandon L. Harris CG Supervisors Andrew Kinney Glo Minaya Consulting CG Supervisor Corey Smith Senior Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Ryan Bland Tad Gielow Brandon L. Harris Michael Jefferies Technical Directors Walter Behrnes Ryan Bland Tony Fan Michael Jefferies Logan Kelly Joseph Kiser Chun-Wei Lai Tatsuya Nakamura Hiromi Ono Christopher Penny Todd Boyce Casey Johnson Gates Roberg-Clark Seth Schwartz Technology Project Manager Ari Q. Patrick Modeling Modeling Supervisor Tom M. Jordan Modelers Tomi Dzurovski Matteo Ghezzi Steve Hilbert Tom Jordan Sing Khamnouane Darko Mitev Liz Paradis Christian Smith Nathan Smithson Kevin Taylor Ryan Trammell Additional Modeling Supervisor Henry Darnell Additional Modelers Todd Fechter Sarah Nicole Moore Rigging Rigging Supervisor Joshua Carey Lead Rigger Douglas Bell Riggers Eric Baker Elena Boshkoska Joshua Carey James Direen Steve Eger Ken Kanipe Daniel McCrummen Ryan Porter Jeff Smith Matthew R. Tucker Junze Zhou Additional Riggers Jenna Renard Kyle Wood Surfacing Surfacing Supervisor Aaron Thedford Lead Surfacing Artist Megan Shaffer Surfacing Artists Kahi Aspelund Ronnie Bushaw Lauren Davis Todd Harper Meg Higginbotham Hollan Holmes Tyler Hunter Casey Kreft Meghann Robison Megan Schaffer Sara Simon Daniel Zinck Look Development Look Development Supervisor Joel Friesch Look Development Lead Alan Chan Look Development Artists Chris Browne Alan Chan Patrick Gray Jamie Huey Sara Simon Francis Wu Additional Look Development Artist Connon Carey Shader Technical Directors Yi-Ming Chu Marlin Rowley Layout Camera and Layout Supervisor Joseph P. Johnston Rough Layout Coordinator Megan Capri Rough Layout Artists Tom Bruno Jr. Monty Granito Christopher Leone Letia Lewis Kyoung Mi Park Michael M. Walsh Daniel Zamora Set Dressing Lead Amy Chen Final Layout and Set Dressing Dallas Alan Dietrich Rod Douglas Marisol Gladding Greg Hulet Camera Scouting Artists Troy Griffin Jimmy Wu Layout and Set Dressing Production Coordinator Rachel Neyland Layout Production Assistant Casey Braden Barnes Animation Animation Director Bryan Engram Supervising Animators Bill Haller Louis Jones Lead Animator Ray Chase Reel FX Animators Kent Alfred Paul Allen Monica Aston Bryon Caldwell Heather Carpini Angelo Sta Catalina Joseph Chong Steve Cummings Nathan Dillow Don Dixon Sean Ermey Robert Fox Shaun Freeman Leon W. Gittens Andrew Gonzalez Tim Hatcher Randy Hayes Kim Hazel Kevin Herron Shawn Janik Michelle Kelley Sheldon Kruger Amelia Kurth Alexandre F. Kumpel Matthias Lappe Robert Lazzarini Paulo Lombardi Mariano Lopez Dau Wesley Mandell Sean McComber Alexiss Dawn Memmott Manu Menendez Dixie Pizani Mack Bo Ross Jason Ryan Ben Sanders Brooke Shay Chase Shields Andrea Simonti Alexander Snow Dorian Soto Chris Street Matt Thurman Miurika Valery Darrell Vasquez Vitor Vilela Billy Ward Background Animators Nathan Dillow Brad Faucheux Mack Bo Ross Naveen Z. Seyd Animation Consultant Chris Hurtt Production Coordinators Megan Capri Allison Harbin Production Assistant Lea Kocurek Character Effects Character Effects Supervisor Monika Sawyer Character Effects Technical Supervisor Paul-Jozef Torrevillas Character Effects Lead Dan Wrightsell Character Effects Artists Andrew Anderson Chris Browne Rachel Criscolo Barbara Ellison Patrick Gray Sean Ryan McEwan Jenna Renard Sneha Shukla Dright Wrightsell Crowds Lead Crowd/Fix Animator David B. Vallone Crowd/Fix Animators Chris Burnham Cody Childress Joree Dolin Gerald Green Bill Jones W. Scott Simmons Crowd Simulation Lead Tony Fan Crowd Simulation Artist Mark Thielen Effects Effects Supervisor Erich Turner Additional Effects Supervisor Jake Rusch Effects Artists N. Joseph Burnette Bill Konersman Lighting & Compositing Lighting and Compositing Supervisor Jeffrey Alcantara Lighting and Compositing Production Coordinator Andrew McTighe Lighting and Compositing Production Assistant Casey Braden Barnes Lighting Leads Tony Garza Jessica Hogan Jeff Masters Garrett Moring Compositing Lead Doug Hogan Senior Lighting and Compositing Artists Christopher Lee Fowler Elizabeth Hauser Hemme Keaton Kramer Peter McCord Lighting and Compositing Artists Alberto Beguerie Billy Burson III Tyler DeLisle Amanda Fujita Daniel Guindi Kyle Humphrey Hilery Johnson Bethany Lo Randall Manning Garrett Moring Chadwick Orr Esther Parobek Sungman Pyun Siddhant Satoskar Nick Shirsty Kathleen Tran Andrew Trask Eduardo Velasquez Sky Young Michael Zollinger Matte Painting Matte Painting Supervisor Ronn Brown Matte Painters Eric Chauvin Caroleen Green Eric Urquhart Technical Matte Painter Ryan Prestridge Render Wrangling Render Wrangling Supervisor Nick Hurm Render Wrangling Lead Mike Romero Render Wranglers Julie Schmalzried-Barrett Jennifer K. Tidwell Rough Draft Studios Korea Crew Bodi's Origin Segments 2D Animation by Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. Executive Producer in Charge Nikki Vanzo Overseas Executive Producer Gregg Vanzo Overseas Supervising Producer Hyejoon Yun Animation Animation Directors Myung Nam Jang Yong Seop Jeong Young Sik Jeong Animation Producers Sueyoon Kim Hinjyun Young Animators Syuoon Heong Lin Jeong Lium Hinjyun Jung Syukioon Kim Yung Jyuioon Young Syuejoon Young Sunyook Kimbo Eueyoon Jin Kim Uyijoon Heong Sunyi Jyuioon Young Jin Heong Syueio Kong Jyuioon Jin Heong Hyejoon Vanzco Heong Raymond Heong Suykoon Lium Hinjyuin Heong Jeong Yujion Jin Vanzco Jin Syuejoon Lead Assistant Animator Young Nim Lee Assistant Animators So Yeon Kim Jung Il Park Hye Ryun Lee Moon Sun Jo Joo Sik Kim Mee Jung Jeong Dae Kwon Choi Yoo Jin Park Young Sil Jeong Sil Hee Bang Yeon Joo Koh Min Hwa Song Hyun Joo Park Ji Young Hwang Mee Ra Cho Mee Jin Cha Ahe Kyung Jeong Young Eun Seo Hyun Joo Shin Mee Sook Lee Kyu Young Ohn In Hwa Oh Ki Jung Shim Myung Shim Choi Ran Kyung Oh Eun Joo Jung Animation Checkers Jong Bum Park Sock Hee Kim Animation Technical Director Beong Seung Min Animation Retake Director Yong Nam Park Animation Retake Assistant Mee Hwa Ahn CG Animation CG Supervisor Manny Wong CG Animator Jang Hwan Cho CG Modeler Alex Ha CG Lighting and Compositing Artist Joo Hwan Son US Animation System US Animation System Head Woo Sung Jeong US Animation System Chief Hae Jin Park US Animation System Technicians Yeon Suk Ryu Snag Won Seo Sang Hyuk Oh Digital Scan and X-Sheet Digital Scanners Hyun Joo Lee Hyun Joo Park Na Young Kim Digital X-Sheet Ji Young Jung Digital Ink & Paint Digital Color Palette Ji Yeon Kim Digital Ink and Paint Chief Hyun Ah Kim Digital Ink and Painters Young Sook Hong Ki Name Ahn Kui Ok Kim Hye Sun Ahn Nam Young Jeong Eun Young Kim Jin Hee Kim Yae Yoon Lee Do Hee Kim Hye Sun Kim Young Eun Choi Ok Sun Ji Hye Yeop Yoon Jung Hee Lim Kang Sook Baek Sang Eun Park Seol Hee Yoon Snag Hee Kim Digital Background Painting Digital Background Painting Chief So Yeon Choi Digital Background Painting Supervisor Yong Nam Park Digital Background Painters Eun Soo Ban Kyung Hee Kang Ha Na Kim Chung Ran Eum Mee Jin Park Digital Compositing Digital Compositing Head Hee Jung Jeong Digital Compositing Chief Se Ho Na Digital Compositors Jong Hyun Park Hee Jung Jeong Hee Jin Kang Jin Yoon Joon Kyo Jeong Sun Young Park Il Woo Bae Bo Hee Kwon Young Joon Hong Final Checking Final Checking Supervisor Hyun Wook Cho Final Checker Yong Nam Park Scene Planning Scene Planning Supervisor Suykoon Young Heong Scene Planners Canzco Jyuioon Hinjyuin Vanzco Jin Hinjyuin Jr. Jyuioon Raymond Jeong Hinjyuin Lium Sueyoon Syuejoon Hinjyuin Syuejoon Gregg L. Raymond Jin Suyiooero Background Background Supervisor Zulu Lee Chin Background Artists Suchli Jyuioon Hinjyuin Lee Kim Niuion Jyuioon Jr. Raymond Syuejoon Zulu Zhanxioo Shaun Loen Kim Sheong Leong Zhaun Shaun Raymondio Honjyio Syuhjo Zuauio Jyushoon Jr. Canuck Lee Hinjyuin Sheong Syuhjio Jr. Honjyio Leknoio Syuai Miskioso Layout Layout Supervisor Yong Nam Park Layout Director Youngduk Kim Layout Artists Lium Raymond Vanzco Suasion Syuejoon Canuck Honjyio Syria Sheong Zhaun Hyundai Young Kim Suchli Sunyoom Sunyook Miskioso Hinjyuin Sheong Lung Jung Hyundai Sheong Lium Miller Vanzco Gregg Sunyoomio Production Head of Production Chul Ho Kim Head of Production Coordination Yeon Hwa Jeong Production Coordinators Yong Min Park Jeong Yeul Park Jung Soo Shin Suasion Lee Hioung Hioung Sunyoomio Production Translator Young Jin Jeon Assistant Production Translators Yeo Jin Jeon Mee Rae Lee Production Executive Greg L. Marshall Elastic Animation Crew Bodi's Origin Segments 2D Animation by Elastic Director Carlos Stevens Art Director Max Ulichney Producers Angela Foster Heather Johann Line Producers Wes Lui Cash B. Lim Katie Hasleham Tyler Pratt Production Coordinator Carmel Firdawsi Head of Production Kim Christensen Executive Producer Belinda Blacklock Managing Director Jennifer Sofio Hall Art Designers/Illustrators Max Ulichney Aki Yun Ej Kang Henry Deleon Michael Reith Story Artist Aurry Tan Additional Story Artist Joe Giampapa Background Painters Teo Kiriakov David Badour Nina Velikova Animation 2D Animation Supervisor Christian Larocque 2D Animation Andy Coyle Melissa Courville Naomi Edwards Stefan Frank Barry Kennedy Phil Lanoix Adam Pockaj Patrick Paradis Herry Dwiyanto Matt Hains Carlo Nicoletta Michael Reith Collin Tsandilis Erika Worthylake Effects Animation Steven Do Tyler Dibiasio Tyler Rose Jeff Jip Jeong Matt Stewart Yongsub Song Vincent Wang CG Animation CG Supervisor Kirk Shintani CG Animation Abel Salazar Compositing Compositing Lead Shahana Khan Compositing John Corbett Scott Coleman Steven Do Cedric Dufour Chris Goettler James Hurlburt Jeff Jip Jeong Cedric Lavergne Mark Garnes Tony Kandalaft Andrzej Neugebauer Sy Nguyen Vu Nguyen Michael O'Donnell Daniel Ravi-Thakorlal Yongsub Song Allen Tam Richard "Trix" Taylor Vincent Wang Claudia Yi Leon Compositing Assistants Christina Halstead Susan Howe Additional Compositing Maciek Sokalski Alicia Suggs Digital Production Digital Asset Builds Anthony Ng Stephanie Chan Digital Scene Setup Rob Buchanan Thea Kendall Mike Collymore Sonia Beingessner Yowza Animation Crew Bodi's Origin Segments 2D Animation by Yowza! Animation Director Tahir Rana Producer Heather Walker Executive Producer Pete Denomme Heads of Production Roger Chiasson Claude Chiasson Production Manager Pierre Chiasson Art Director Jeffrey Timmins Production Assistants Lucy Chiasson Ceferino Asido President/Creative Director Claude Chiasson Head of Business Development Heather Walker Layout Head of Layout Dermot Walshe Layout Supervisor Blayne Burnside Layout Artists Brian Coughlan Terry Lenko Animation Animation Supervisor Justin Lee Animation Director Roger Chiasson Animators Steve Baker Greg Court Grant Harris Jason Kim Blair Kitchen Chris Land Kezia Ma Satjit Matharu Jens Pindal Florian Wagner Background Background Supervisor Greg Gibbons Background Artist Mei Tsao Clean-up Animation Clean-up Supervisor Claude Chiasson Key Clean-up Animators Myung Hee Heo Sandy Kellerman Clean-up Animators Janine Cho Gloria Hsu Brad Hughes Mike Milligan Vittoria Quane Cory Wilson Clean-up Assistants Mi-Young Lee Jenny Rutz Inbetween Animation Inbetween Supervisor Mike Demur Inbetween Artists Christina Butterfield Dax Gordine Cerissa Grieve Gloria Hsu Weronika Kapelanska Beverly Lehman Hong Qi Cilbur Rocha Lynn Yamazaki Effects Animation Lead Effects Supervisor Darren Donovan Effects Supervisors Dan Turner Bob Cowan Assistant Effects Supervisor Ian Mah Effects Animators Mike McKay Chris Palimaka Digital Production Scene Planning/Compositing Ceferino Asido Tara Campbell Oleh Prus Ink & Paint Artists Sonya Carey Francois Valentyne Scanning/Animation Check Supervisor Sonya Carey Scanning/Animation Check Tara Campbell Production Production Coordinators Mike Coughlin Kyle Klein Andrew McTighe David Mouser Production Executives Ken Katsumoto Eda Kowan Production Assistant Natalie Williams Production Accountants Sheruldon P. Herron Ray Miceli Casting Associate Barbara Harris Legal Services Provided by Kleinberg, Lange, Cuddy & Carlo, LLP Candace Carlo Christine Cuddy Sara J. Epstein Uri Fleming Marko Kuo Alexander Plitt Business Affairs Services Provided by Wolf, Rifkin, Shapiro, Schulman & Rabkin, LLP Roger Goff Rights & Clearances by Entertainment Clearances, Inc. Cassandra Barbour Laura Sevier Post-Production Post Production Supervisor Jonas Thaler Post Production Assistant Patrick Inness Post Production Coordinator Jessica E. Smialek Post Production Manager Barry Craigmyle Titles Main and End Titles Designed and Created by John Clark Ash Brannon End Title Animation Production by Elastic Rough Draft Korea Co., Ltd. End Title Crawl Designed by Scarlett Letters End Title Crawl Created with Endcrawl.com Fotokem Digital Intermediate Crew Digital Intermediate by Fotokem Digital Intermediate Colorist John Daro Digital Intermediate Editor Eric Wood Senior Vice President Tom Vice Vice President & Senior Digital Intermediate Producer Jose Parra Digital Intermediate Producer Sue Alexander Sound Post Production Sound Services by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Company Marin County, California Supervising Sound Editor Steven Ticknor Assistant Sound Editor Matthew P. Hanson Sound Effects Editors Teresa Eckton Jamie Hardt Joe Iemola Sound Recordist Frank Pittenger Re-Recording Mixers Christopher Boyes Tom Johnson Tateum Kohut Greg Orloff Gary Summers Steven Ticknor Dialogue/ADR Editors Andy Sisul David Williams Original Dialogue Recordist Cameron Davis Original Dialogue Mixer Carlos Sotolongo Dialogue Dubbing Engineer Marc Bazerman Assistant Dialogue Dubbing Engineer Chris Gibney Foley Supervisor Shawn Kennelly Foley Editors Dee Selby John Verbeck Foley Artists Marko A. Costanzo Melissa Kennelly Vince Nicastro Dennie Thorpe Jana Vance Foley Mixers Ken Dufva Shawn Kennelly Foley Recordist Corey Tyler Recording Engineers John Douglass Zachary Moody Edgard Rivera Mixer Jeff Levy Mix Tech Dennis Johnson ADR Supervisor Robert Jackson ADR Mixers Doc Kane Howard London Group ADR Editor Lisa J. Levine ADR and Dialogue Dubbing Recorded at Big Yellow Duck Walt Disney Studios The LA Studios Sound Asylum Doppler Studios Additional ADR and Dialogue Dubbing Recorded at Stepbridge Studios ADR Loop Group Newell Alexander G.K. Bowes Cam Clarke Rachel Crane Dann Fink Jeff Fisher Eddie Frierson Wendy Hoffman Christine Lakin Ashley Lambert Mela Lee Hope Levy Ann Magnuson Scott Menville Lani Minella Juan Pope Fergal Reilly Allison Roth Michelle Ruff Kelly Stables Shane Sweet Wally Wingert Music Theme Music Composed by Adam Friedman MIDI Programmer Liza Richardson Additional Music by Kevin MacLeod Daniel Mandelman Music from "Rock Dog" by Rolfe Kent Music from "Kung Fu Panda" by Hans Zimmer John Powell Music Composed and Produced at Incompetech Studios Green Bay, Wisconsin Music Editors Bruno Coon Daniel Mandelman Nick South Assistant Music Editor Lena Glikson Orchestrations by Tony Blondal Rolfe Kent John Powell Additional Orchestrations by Richard Bronskill Music Recorded at Air Lyndhurst Studios London, United Kingdom Music Mixed at Capitol Records Los Angeles, California Abbey Road Studios London, United Kingdom Score Vocalist Julie Craig Score Engineers Fiona Cruickshank Nick Wollage Assistant Engineer Alex Ferguson Ethnic Winds Soloist Hagai Izraeli Cello Soloist Marshall McDaniel Choreographer Bobbi Page Chorus/Vocalists Alvin Chea Randy Crenshaw Colin Davis Sally Dworsky Brianna Fishette Jon Robert Hall Casey Hands Niki Harris Teresa James Rick Logan Meagan Moore Bobbi Page Lori Perry Joe Pizzulo Laurie A. Schillinger Ken Stacey Susie Stevens-Logan Windy Wagner Terry Wood "Glorious" Written by Adam Friedman, Julia Hoffman, Sam Fischer and Lijie Yang Performed by Adam Friedman Published by Burnett Music Group Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. Production Accountants Christopher Kahn Lucy Wang Keith Wee Production Assistants Drew Leighty Ariel Miller Executive Coordinator Jami Kiyohara Associate Production Coordinator Kyle Klein Assistant Producer Ozzie Torres Technology Engineer Andrew Kim Mandoo Pictures (Beijing) Co., Ltd. Chairman Zheng Jun CEO Amber Wang General Manager Niu Xue Financial Manager Tang Yaning HR & Administration Director Wang Zhuanghui Administration Assistant Wang Huan Accounting Li Meng Marketing Specialist Ruan Xu Promotion Specialist Wang Xinping Translator Zhao Heng Chairman Assistant Chang Siwei CEO Assistant Cao Jia Cashier Sun Na Driver Gao Dianbo Mandoo Pictures (Tianjin) Co., Ltd. COO/Financial Manager Wang Miao HR & Administration Assistant Chen Yu Reel FX Management Chief Executive Officer Steve O'Brien President David Ross Chief Operating Officer Kyle Clark Chief Financial Officer Donna Henry Head of Production David A. Parrish Head of Business Affairs Helen Jorda Head of Technology Ross Moshell Director of Production Finance Marc Matthews Director of Media Engineering Frank Salazar Executive Producer of Special Projects Peter Herzog Director of Marketing Katherine Harper Controller Liz Walsh Director of Human Resources Colleen Cartmill Director of IT and Facilities Scott Correll Studio Production Manager Jenna Grigg Thomas Studio Post Production Supervisor Tim Archer Executive Assistant Julie Denman Production Finance Manager Sara Laminack Caffey Production Finance Analyst Heather Drummons Production Accountant Martha Mena Central Production Coordinator Jennifer Kimberly Ruelas Senior Artist Manager Marta Swingle Marks Artist Management and Recruiting Gladys Belloso Kim Benzine Rowell Technology Support Austin Allen Hector Barrera Sheri Hendon Dennis McGrath David Stewart Insight Development Kelly Redding Collin Redding Patrick Wilkin Media Support and Engineering Justin Gladd Matt Pittman Temp Sound Editors T.J. Callaway Frank Pittenger Facilities Support Tracy Aldridge Jason Caffey Sam Clark Special Thanks to Andrew Robinson Jared Underwood City of Chongqing, China Mirage Entertainment Lisa Henson Brian Henson The Jim Henson Company Jim Henson's Creature Shop Adobe Systems The Texas Film Commission City of Dallas, Texas and to everyone at Reel FX Animation Studios and Mandoo Pictures who supported this production. Special Thanks to the Following Reel FX Commercial Group Special Thanks to the Reel FX Commercial Group for their kind and invaluable contribution to this film. Kevin Althans Jackson Armstrong Gary Banks Rachel Bradley Jared Brower Lyn Caudle May Chiu Kyle Craig Barrett Davis Dan Ferguson Branndon Fricks Andrea Garcia Gerald Green Steven Happel Ryan Hartsell Kacie Helms Kevin Herron Jackie James-Lunger Kurt Kirchner Crystal Leal Laychin Lee Molli Leggitt Barrett Lewis Dan Margules Keith McCabe Erin McGuire Leigh Mergehenn Chas Naylor Bill Nuske Marvin Robinson James Rowell Mike Roy Karissa Sloan Jon Speer Marcie Teague Jason Taylor James Tobias Quan Tran Shannon Walsh Taylor Lee Williams Rock Dog Fan Club Members Special Thanks to all the cast and crew of the Rock Dog movie and all the members of its fan club for making this movie possible. Tyler Allen Dawson Anderson Shyan Atteberry Ashley Bailey John Benedict Destiny Boland Analyse Boyd Christina Cheek Emily Cioni Stephania De La Fuente Ashley Gaskey Grant Granath Maxwell Gzik Gianna Hamady Kayla Harretos Emily Hawrot Taylor Howell Cameron Jones Kyle Kelly Nathan Lawson Tristin Makar Delaney McCafferty Dustin McDaniel Catherine Mikos Diana Miller Gabrielle Morton Emma Poxon Adam Recio Madison Riffett Marissa Riffett Colie Satka Katelyn Schafer Jacy Schutkovske Isabelle Townsend Karlee Tatalovich Brianna Toyne Joshua Toyne Erica Treba Stephanie Ziemniak This film would not have been possible without the inspiration from the original motion picture and the work of its talented artists and animators. Final Part of the Credits Prints by Copyright © 2018 Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. All rights reserved. Copyright © 2018 Lions Gate Entertainment Inc. and NicThic Productions All rights reserved. Mandoo Pictures (USA) Co., Ltd. is the author of this motion picture for the purposes of U.S. copyright law and the Berne Convention, as well as other international laws giving effect thereto. The characters and events portrayed in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, or to actual events is purely coincidental. Ownership of this motion picture is protected by copyright under the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication, distribution, or exhibition of this motion picture or in any part thereof (including soundtrack) may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by Lionsgate Home Entertainment Created, Produced, and Animated at Reel FX Animation Studios Dallas, Texas Category:Credits Category:NicThic Wiki